Race for the ramen
by shadowjessica
Summary: naruto and konohamaru arent going to have just any race, but just about the most stupidest one in the history of konoha!winner gets ramen, but you dont even want to know just yet what the loser gets in this Naruto fanfic!this is my first so be gentle!
1. Chapter 1: challenge

First part of my very first story ever written! Please enjoy! Chapter two going up soon so keep an eye out! ("N"stands for Naruto;K for konohamaru)

--

Race for the ramen

Chapter one: challenge

Naruto:dreaming about Hinata Hinata! Don't die! Hold on! You're gonna make it!

Konohamaru: Naruto? Dude, are you asleep? (Naruto snores) guess that's a yes. Better wake him up. ( takes out air horn and blows it )

Naruto: Konohamaru, what the hell did you do That for?! I was sound asleep! Damn it, now my ears are ringing!

Konohamaru: Im bored that's why.

Naruto: Well why don't you go outside and play w/your friends?

Konohamaru: Can't. Everyone's sick as dogs w/the flu.

Naruto: well, go and practice the sexy jitsu like I taught ye a while back.

Konohamaru: I can't, Im too hungry! Hey I got an idea! What if we have a contest of speed? The prizell be great!

Naruto: A race? No way! You'd probably would pick something stupid as the prize!

(Stomach growls; naruto blushes)

Konohamaru: Did I forget to mention that the prize is a bowl of ramen noodles?

Naruto: Ramen noodles?Uhh...I just changed my mind. What's the race? C'mon, im dying of hunger here!

Konohamaru: alright already, jeez. We'll race around the forest, come back here, and to the noodle stand. Whoever gets there first will eat all the ramen noodles that they want. The loser starves until dinner and has to run naked through town.

Naruto:what the...? are you crazy?! Oh well a deals a deal.

at the start line, both boys are warming up for the race. Naruto is thinking about the flipping ramen. Konohamaru thought about how to beat Naruto, and rubbing his victory in his(naruto's) face.

Konohamaru: thinking hahahaha! This obstacle race is going to be sooo cool! What naruto doesn't know wont hurt him!not thinking are you ready for defeat naruto?

Naruto: Are you? why does he have that look on his face?

Konohamaru: On the count of 3. One...

Naruto: Two...

Both: 3!(Run off)

N:Alright! Im in the lead!

K: hahaha! 3, 2, 1!

(The trap sends naruto flying high into the trees and he hits his head on the hard ground)

N: What the...?Hey! Where'd this trap come from? Konohamaru, get back here and Untie me!

K: (laughs) no way! This is too funny! (Takes lead)Hey naruto, you need to loosen up! Oh yea, and don't look down! (Laughs to self)

N: Huh? (Looks down) Ahh!Cuts self down, and starts running after konohamaru) Konohamaru!I wont fall for that again!Im gonna get you!

K: Trap No.2 comin' at you!(Arrows come flying toward him) I mean, me! Ahh! Somebody help me!(runs his scared ass into dense forest) whew! I was almost shishkabobed!

(Naruto smiles and laughs evilly)

N: (laughs ass off)

K: Naruto!

N: You're soo stupid! I cant believe you fell for that!man that was easy to rig

(Retakes lead)

--end chapter one; chapter 2 will be up soon so stay tuned--


	2. Chapter 2: forest attack!

Race for the ramen, chapter 2!

Yay! I finally typed up chapter 2!

Chapter 2: forest attack!

Naruto is on his way back to town from the forest, and passes a surprised konohamaru.

N: Loser! (Laughs)

K: You aint gonna win!

N: Yea? You think so? Just watch me!

3 miles later

N: Wahh! ( gets flung into tree, pants down to his ankles; blushes)

Girls walking by:(laugh) hey, put your pants on! We don't wanna see your drawers!

N: Goddamn that Konohamaru! Everyone's laughing! How'd my pants fall down anyway? (Sees belt missing) where the fuck did my belt go?! (sees rope grappling hook on belt) it must've come off. Oh shit, I forgot to latch it when I took a pit stop! shit shit shit!!

K: Hey Naruto, pull your pants up! (Laughs ass off crazily)

N: Damn you! (Cuts self down; takes belt, puts it back on, puts pants back on, latches belt and continues on)

2 miles later

both boys: Almost to the halfway point!

K: Huh?(pit opens; there apparently are some spikes in it)(screams like crybaby) AAAHHH! Where the hell did this come from?

N: (Laughs) crybaby, crybaby! (Retakes lead yet again)

K: Not again you don't!

(Naruto comes screaming out of the woods being chased by a hungry tiger and an even hungrier wolf)

N: Back! Back, I said! Back away from me! (Konohamaru laughs)

K: Scaredy cat! Can't get a hold o' a cat and a puppy! Chicken!

N: He is so dead after I get through this!

K: Hey! If you can' beat me, just become lunch to these two! (Laugh)

N: Damn! Looks like Im gonna hafta fight fire with fire! Hey wait! That's it! These animals are afraid of fire. (Makes torch) hah! Who's scared now?!

(Animals back away)

(3 miles later)

K: Yes! Town! Now just the school and then, Ramen cart here I come!

N: Gonna have to catch me first!

K: Naruto? How the hell...?!

N: Never mind that, loser! Oh yea! I wouldn't go any farther if I was you!

K: Huh?

(Tripwire shows itself)

K: Poison darts!! (gets hit by one) I don't feel so good! (Faints)

N: hee hee! Huh? Hey! He really looks sick! (Goes over to Konohamaru) I need help!

(30 minutes later, Konohamaru wakes up in bed at a clinic)

K: wh...where am I? And who're you? What am I doing here?

Clinic doc.: To answer your first question, you're in one of Konoha's local clinics. For your second, My name is Dr. Kaede Narimaki. An' for your third, A young man, along with some help

brought you here to my clinic. You were hit by a poison dart. You're lucky. If they waited any longer...

K: Don't wanna know. Say, who _did_ bring me here?

Dr. Narimaki: That kid Naruto Uzumaki.

--END CHAPTER 2--

shadowjessica: Yay! Only one more chapter to get done! Stay tuned my readers!


	3. Chapter 3: I lost!

YAY!! Finally chappy 3 and final chapter!

Hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic!

'Member I don't own naruto!

Anyways, here we go!

Chapter 3: I lost?!

K: whaat?! Naruto?! Where is he? I gotta know, doc, I gotta know!

Dr. N: He left 10 minutes ago to the ihciraku ramen bar.

K: NO! The finish line! (Runs off) Thanks! I gotta go before he gets there!!

(5 minutes later)

K: Dammit! I lost!

N: Hmm...? Well, look who's outta bed?

K: Shut up! Cheater! You cheated!

N: Look who's talkin'! Wait a second! Remember the deal we made before the race, konohamaru? You know? The one about starving till dinner and streaking through town?

K: he's right. I made a deal with him. But I don't wanna starve and streak!(Gulp) yes. I remember.

N: Good. It starts...Now!

(Naruto is gorging himself full of ramen in front of Konohamaru, the sore loser. A/N: know what? Making him stuff his face kinda reminds me of Goku from 'Dragonball' & how he ate!)

3 hours later; yes I made him eat THAT long

N: (belch) Alright, you know whacha gotta do now!

K: (groans) oh shit! (takes off EVERYTHING)

(A/N: Please don't get a mental picture! Its fudging scary!)

(Konohamaru streaks; entire town freaks out; Naruto just sits there and laughs his ass off)

K: Blushes uncontrollablyNever ever ever am I going to make a deal like this again! I'll get you for this Naruto!

--THE END--

Well, thats it. If you guys want a sequel, please tell me and provide me with ideas while you at it!

Ok, ttyl!


End file.
